


Coffee and College

by panplantgirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral!Lafayette, I have no idea how long this is going to be, M/M, Other, ambiguous setting, and charles lee, and im secretly going chapter by chapter, are king george iii, but still doesnt get along with the Hamilsquad™, coming up with things/plot on the spot, k gotta blast, mom friend™ jmads, nice aaron burr bc i like him, overuse of tm™ me, plot on the spot ;D, protective gf™ maria, salty™ tjeffs, sammy seabury, shy(?) hamilton, that rhymed, that's why it's disgustingly fluffy, the only really bad people, there's a bit of pining, this is just where i let all of the cute lams fluff go, tjeffs is also nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panplantgirl/pseuds/panplantgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Alexander Hamilton enters a coffee shop on a late night to meet John Laurens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My story may seem similar to others, but I did not copy this story. This is my original work, no matter how similar it is to others.

It was just another day for John Laurens. He sat behind the counter of the coffee shop he worked in and waited for night-timers. There were about six people who came to the shop from twelve to three a.m. just to drink coffee while they cram. John had memorized their orders, as most of them just ordered straight black.

The clock’s hands shifted to 12:48. The crammers were late. John slouched, absent-mindedly twirling a piece of his dark hair around his finger.

_Ding!_

A customer. John looked over at the entrance, expecting to see Samuel Seabury, or perhaps even the fair-skinned woman who found herself here every other Sunday night. Instead, a complete stranger entered, laptop in hand and a pencil holding a bun in place. He placed down his stuff at a booth and called to John,

“Large black coffee, please!” The man opened the lid of his laptop, proceeding to pull the pencil out of his dark hair and a notebook out of his messenger bag. His hair fell to the nape of his neck as his frantic eyes darted from the notebook to his laptop.

“Cramming? Forgot to do a project?” John asked as he brought over the coffee. He dragged a chair from a nearby table and sat in it, his legs straddling the back of the chair. The man before him shook his head.

“Writing.” He said shortly, typing furiously.

“A book? A project? Essay?” John inquired further, leaning forward. John found himself intrigued by the newcomer. The semester had just began for the nearby college, perhaps the man had taken a semester off.

“Essay.” He muttered.

"What for? I have an essay that's due in a couple of days, I should probably start it. It's, like, a three page minimum. I should look at the rubric." John rambled on for a bit until he realized that the other man wasn't listening. He stood, pushing the chair back into a table and retreating behind the counter.

“We close at three. You’ve gotta be outta here by then.” John announced, making himself an iced coffee. His phone buzzed.

 

**To: john**

**From: laf**

**me and herc are on our way.**

 

 

John sighed.

“We’re going to have some company in a-” John was cut of by the bell and his two good friends, Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, entering and sitting at the counter.

“Mon ami, cramming for Monday?” Lafayette asked the man at the booth.

“Let him be, Laf. He’s focused.” John patted Laf’s arm. Hercules rested his head on the table.

“Why do you have such a late shift?” He questioned.

“You _could_ just not visit. Besides, the crammers love me. I’m good company.” John’s lips stretched into his signature charming smile.

“Well, despite how nosy you are, I suppose that’s true.” The man across the cafe said, his first full sentence to the other men. John’s lips stretched impossibly wider.

“John Laurens!” John called. The man looked up.

“Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander smiled a little, closing the lid of his laptop and making his way to the counter.

“Alexander, this is Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan.” John waved his hand to his two friends. Alexander shook their hands.

“So, what’re you doing here?” Hercules asked. Alexander looked at the marble counter sheepishly.

“Writing. My roommate is too noisy for me to work.” He answered. John chuckled.

“You at LSC?” John questioned, setting his chin on the palm of his hand. This Hamilton guy was actually quite attractive.

“Yeah. I’m assuming you three are, too?” Alexander asked. The trio nodded.

“Those two are roomies.” John explained.

“We grew up together in little old Lancaster, and Laf here moved from France when they were twelve.” Hercules explained. Lafayette nodded.

 _“Je m’appelle Laf._ Feel free to do the same. My father got offered a great job here, and he took it.” Lafayette explained to the man. Alexander nodded.

“Do you speak much French?” Alexander pondered.

“Fluently. It’s my first language, and we speak it at home.” Lafayette confirmed, sounding proud.

“So, who’s this roommate you’re complaining about?” John asked.

Hamilton scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “... Thomas Jefferson.” He muttered. John cracked a smile.

“ _The_ Jefferson? Ultra-conservative asshole from Virginia?” Herc gaped. Alexander nodded.

“Damn, that’s worse than Burr.” John muttered. Alexander perked up at the name.

“You know Aaron Burr?” He asked excitedly.

“My roommate.” John answered. Hamilton stared at John in wonder. While it was odd, his eyes sparkled like nothing John had seen before. John gave one of his soft smiles. Alexander blushed and dropped the face, realizing how he was staring.

“Could I meet-” He was cut off.

“ _So_ , how about that essay you’re writing?” Herc asked loudly. ‘Flirt’ Laf mouthed to John, who grinned and winked.

“It’s for my class.” Hamilton explained. He looked to John. "Could I-" He paused, unsure. "Could I get your number? I mean, you don't have to-"

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back…” John wrote his phone number on a slip of paper with the words ‘Call me, I’d like to get to know you~’ John handed him the slip of paper. “Your coffee’s on me. You three, skidaddle. My shift's over.” Laf and Herc left with a wave, while Alexander took longer to pack his things. Before he left the shop, John called to him,

“Careful! It’s getting chilly out there!” The door shut behind the man. John smiled in satisfaction, paying for the two coffees and packing his stuff while he waited for the next worker. A bell rang, and John turned to see John Adams, who worked the early morning shift, entering. The two exchanged a few words before John left, biking back to his dorm. Today was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text conversations~

**To: John Laurens**

**From: Unknown Sender**

 

**Hey.**

 

It was a simple message, Alexander thought. A greeting. Always start with a greeting. The response was almost immediate.

 

**To: lexy <3**

**From: john**

 

**yo**

 

Simple, yet signature, John thought. Small talk, start little.

 

**To: John Laurens**

**From: Alexander**

 

**Are you in class?**

 

Alexander chose the first thing that came to mind. He wasn’t used to this kind of thing.

 

**To: lexy <3**

**From: john**

 

**yeah, you?**

 

**To: John Laurens**

**From: Alexander**

 

**Yeah.**

 

Alex sighed. So far, so good.

 

 

**To: lexy <3**

**From: john**

**i gtg, i’m getting looks. i’m never on my phone in class.**

**  
  
**

**To: Laurie :D**

**From: Alexander**

**Alright. I’ll text you later.**

**  
  
**

**To: lexy :D**

**From: john  
**

 

**really quick, would you want to eat lunch and hang out with me, hercules, and lafayette?**

**  
  
**

**To: Laurie :D**

**From: Alexander**

**Sure. 12:30, the deli by the coffee shop.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a lams oneshot and it'll probably be up by the end of the week. It's a little fluff, minor smut (tbh writing hardcore smut makes me uncomfortable), and drunk!hamilton. Be expecting! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun angst

Lunch couldn’t’ve taken any longer to come around. As Alexander waited for the other three to arrive at the small deli, he thought hard on John’s texts. Did John like Alexander? Is he annoyed by Alexander? What does he think-

Alexander’s thoughts were cut off by Hercules, Lafayette, and John sitting at the booth.

“What’s with you and booths?” John asked from across from him. Alexander shrunk under his gaze.

“I don’t like being in the center of a restaurant, it makes me uncomfortable.” Hamilton answered, fiddling with his hands. John shrugged.

“Understandable. I’m the same way.” John agreed. “So, what’re you majoring in?”

“Law. What about you guys?” Alex inquired, attempting to continue the conversation. He was never too good at holding a steady conversation with other people, and he was extremely out of his element.

“Clothing design.” Hercules answered immediately.

“Translating.” Lafayette said after.

“What languages?” Alexander questioned, looking interested.

“Any I’m needed. I’m currently learning ASL.” Laf replied.

“Really? I’ve been meaning to learn ASL. Maybe you could teach me?” Alexander asked tentatively.

“Of course, _mon ami_ , but I’m still an amateur.” Lafayette answered sheepishly, staring at the table-top.

“What about you, Lau-”

“Afternoon, gentlemen! What would you like to drink today?” The waitress interrupted Alex’s question, smiling flippantly at the four.

“I’ll have a diet coke, please.” John requested, smiling in his usual charming manner.

“I’m sorry, but is Pepsi alright?” She questioned.

“Yes, that’s fine.” She looked to Alex, who was staring at the tabletop.

“Oh! Water, please.” He smiled. _What a stunning smile,_ John thought. _It’s almost too big for his face._

“I’ll have an unsweet iced tea.” Lafayette ordered.

“Root beer.” Hercules answered last. The waitress, whose name-tag read ‘Peggy’, smiled.

“Alright! I’ll be right back with your drinks.” She set down the four menus and turned, making her way back to the kitchen.

“Was that Peggy Schuyler? Eliza and Angelica Schuyler’s younger sister?” Hercules questioned after she left. Lafayette nodded.

“The one and only.” They confirmed.

“Gentlemen! What a surprise! You usually eat on campus, don’t you?” _Aaron Burr._ John looked up.

“Burr.” A curt nod.

“Laurens.” Another nod.

“Are you Aaron Burr, sir? I’m Alexander Hamilton, at your service.” Alexander stood abruptly, holding his hand out to Burr.

“Pleasure to meet you, Hamilton.” Burr said pleasantly, shaking the outstretched hand. He turned to the other three men. “I see you’ve acquainted yourself with the new talk of the town.”

Alexander looked confused, whereas Lafayette and Hercules grinned and a blush creeped up John’s neck.

“How could we not? We had to meet him.” Hercules answered.

“Technically, it was a total coincidence. _I_ didn’t know who he was.” John claimed. He was, of course, ignored. Burr merely smiled charmingly.

“Well, I’ll leave you men to your lunch. Afternoon.” He returned to his table. Lafayette, John, and Hercules all visibly relaxed, John even letting his head drop to the table.

“Burr’s the worst.” Lafayette muttered, head in their hands.

“Imagine _living_ with him.” John mumbled in reply, looking up at Alexander.

“... He doesn’t seem _that_ bad…” Alex reasoned. Hercules laughed.

“You haven’t seen his bad side.” Hercules said, looking annoyed.

“Here you go, gentlemen! Are you ready to order?” Peggy asked, returning with the drinks for the four

“Ah, yes.” Lafayette answered for the others. “Would you happen to be Peggy Schuyler, younger sister of Angelica and Elizabeth Schuyler?”

“Yes, I _would_ happen to be.” She flashed a smile, taking out her notepad and a pen. The four ordered, and she left the table.

“So, Laurens, what’s your major?” Hamilton asked. Laurens fiddled with his hands.

“Well, would you like to know what I’m majoring in or what I’d _like_ to be majoring in?” John questioned. Alex shrugged,

“Why not both?” John bit his lip for a moment, thinking.

“I’m studying law…” He began, pausing.

“Me too!" Alex quickly added in, making John smile.

“... but I’d prefer to be studying marine biology. My father wanted me to study law.” John finished, looking uncomfortable. Alex frowned. 

“Then why don’t you?” Alexander questioned, lips overturned.

“He’s my _dad._ ” John answered, as if it were obvious.

“If he’s your _father_ , he should encourage you to do what you love.” Alex replied in a similar tone.

“He’s encouraging me to do what’s _best,_  okay?” John’s voice rose as he stood, slamming his palms flat on the table. He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to calm his breathing. “I need to use the restroom.” He squeezed past a frowning Lafayette and left to the bathroom, leaving Alexander immensely confused.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that, _mon ami_.” Lafayette apologized on behalf of the missing man. 

“It’s a touchy subject with him. He has a very shaky relationship with his father.” Hercules placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “It’s nothing personal.”

“Why did he defend his dad?” Alexander pondered aloud. 

“It’s all he has left.” Hercules answered. “His mother passed.” Alex slouched in his seat, thinking.

 

 

“ _Damn you_ , Alexander Hamilton!” John slammed his hands on the sink. There was a knock. “Somebody’s in here!”

 Running the faucet, John rinsed his face vigorously until his skin was red. _My father wants what’s best for me,_ John reminded himself, _that’s why I need to marry a woman and be a successful lawyer to provide for my family. My grandfather’s legacy is the only thing that matters. That’s what dad would say to me if he were here right now._

“ _Damn you_ , Alexander Hamilton!” John repeated, his voice rising in volume. “I can’t do this anymore.” His voice cracked mid-sentence as he slowly lowered himself to the bathroom floor. Another knock.

“Someone’s in here-” John was cut off.

“Laurens, open up!” Aaron Burr. John sniffled, looking to the door. _Why is_ Burr _trying to get in?_ John pondered, _He hates me._

“Laurens, _please_ ,” Burr knocked again. “We need to talk.” With a sigh, John gave in, unlocking the door. He entered, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned to the freckled man.

“You look horrible.” Aaron murmured. John slid down the wall, Burr squatting in front of him. Head in his hands, John replied,

“Thanks, Burr. Your care means so much.” John could practically _hear_ Burr roll his eyes.

“Your posse is worried.” Burr informed him, placing his folded arms on John’s knees. Despite the tension between the two, living together for three years had brought the two men closer.

Even though it may seem like the two despise each other, they knew practically everything about each other. They were like brothers.

“Whatever.” John muttered. Aaron frowned.

“Laurens, what happened? Did they bring up your mom or-” Burr was cut off.

“It was my dad. Hamilton brought up my major, and I told him. He asked why my father didn’t encourage me to study marine bio, and I snapped.” John explained half-heartedly. He had been thinking about his father a lot recently, especially since their recent argument over his major. Not only that, but John had slowly been realizing he needs to come out. Come out as gay to his southern, conservative father, the Senator of South Carolina.

“Bastard.” Burr muttered. John shook his head immediately.

“It's alright. How could he have known?” He explained to the other man. “He probably has a great home life. Supportive parents, wealthy. How could he’ve known?” Burr frowned.

“I heard he was an orphan.” Aaron thought aloud.

“Oh, shit.” John immediately reacted, head darting up. “Shit, I shouldn’t’ve said that. I’m so sorry, Aaron. Damn.” Burr chuckled humorlessly.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” Aaron brushed it off, “How could you have known?” He quoted John’s earlier words. John sighed, slouching again.

“Have you talked to him since?” Burr questioned, referring to John’s dad.

“No. I can’t. I need to cool off. We _both_ need to cool off.” John’s answer was immediate. Aaron sighed, placing his chin on the other’s head.

“You can’t let it simmer in the back of your mind. It’ll just make things worse.” John nodded, muttering a quiet ‘okay’.

“Alright, Laurens. Go get ‘em tiger.” Burr got to his feet. “I also need to use the bathroom. Get.” John stood, nodding. 

“Thanks.” John gave a small smile. Burr grinned right back.

“Good luck, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #i'm already halfway done with the fourth chapter rip
> 
> also, i really like the relationship i created with john and aaron. aaron's kinda like an older brother to john. what do you guys think of this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff 'cause i was bored and felt like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the end notes! they're very important. (the first half is)

The table was tense and quiet when John returned. 

“I’m sorry about before, it’s a bit of a sensitive topic.” John apologized to Alexander, “Don’t take it personally.”

Alex nodded in understanding. “Of course. I understand. I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

Despite the exchange, there was still tension in the air as they continued into a casual conversation. Alex discovered that Hercules and Lafayette had a little thing for each other, John and him laughing about it. All in all, the four bonded immediately. When they finished their lunch, John offered to pay for Alexander’s lunch. It was a small apology for the incident earlier.

“Alexander Hamilton, I am paying for your lunch.” John declared, slamming a wad of cash on the table.

“No, it’s _my_ lunch!” Alexander mimicked his friend, his own wad of cash significantly smaller. John sighed.

 “You get the tip. I get lunch.”

“Deal.”

 

The four had gone to Lafayette and Hercules’ dorm, watching The Office on the couch.

“I hate the boss.” Alex announced, folding his arms. It was his first time watching the show. John turned his head that rested on Alexander’s lap to look up at him.

“At first, I didn’t either. He grows on you.” John explained, Alex looking back down at him. His legs were stretched out across Hercules, who had Lafayette tucked into his side.

“What time is it?” Hercules asked. “I have class at three.” Lafayette rolled their eyes.

“Since when have you cared about being on time?” They scoffed.

“Since a cute kid joined my class.” Hercules replied. Lafayette gaped, hitting his chest.

“ _Vous m'offensez!_ " They protested, propping themselves up on their elbow. Hercules looked up at them in surprise, reaching out to pull the other back into his side. Lafayette pulled away, pouting. Hercules sighed.

“But you’re the most wonderful, amazing person I know.” Hercules assured. They settled back into the other’s side, looking satisfied. Alexander’s eyes met John’s amused ones as they attempted to contain their giggles.

“Can we watch something else?” Alex asked, turning to the two cuddling on the opposite side of the couch.

“Sure.”

“Yeah.

Alexander messed with John’s hair as Hercules put on another show. After finally managing to get it out of its ponytail, he ran his fingers through the knotted curls. John smiled, letting out a soft sigh. The last person to play with his hair was his mother. Alex’s cheeks flushed at the sound that had unknowingly escaped from the other man’s lips. Lafayette raised an eyebrow at the other two, Hercules chuckling fondly. Alexander let his hand settle on John’s head, though John hadn’t asked him to stop. In response, John curled up between the two men, his head still on Alex’s lap, like he did with his mother when he was still a child. Alexander chuckled, propping his feet up on the coffee table. The show didn’t really strike Alex’s fancy, but he supposed it could fill the silence in the meantime.

 

 

“Thanks for lunch, I’ll see you guys around!” Alexander waved before leaving Laf and Hercules’s dorm with Laurens. They made their way to their dorms, which happened to be on the same floor.

“I don’t wanna see Jefferson.” Alex pouted as the two walked up the stairs. John chuckled.

“You can come hang at my dorm, but Burr’s home.” John suggested. Alexander shook his head in response.

“No, I’ve outstayed my welcome.” Alex smiled as they stepped into the hall. “See you around.” They parted, Alexander entering his own dorm.

“We’re out of toilet paper!” Thomas Jefferson called from the bathroom. Alex rolled his eyes.

“It’s your turn to buy! I got it last time.” Alexander called through the door.

“My debit card is on the counter.” Jefferson replied. Alex took it, not bothering to say anything before leaving the dorm. He made his way downstairs and off-campus, going to town to get toilet paper. He decided to get groceries on the way, as the two were running low. He entered the Publix in town and began picking out snacks and drinks. Jefferson always gets Kraft Mac, so he bought the little bowls of it. He also got some nice cheeses for himself to nibble on when he’s hungry. He picked up milk, chips, and soda, greeting some locals he ran into on the way. After paying, he began walking back to campus. His phone buzzed.

 

**To: Hamilton**

**From: Jefferson**

 

**What’s taking you so long? I need toilet paper.**

 

Alex froze, slowly looking down at his bags. No toilet paper.

 

**To: Jefferson**

**From: Hamilton**

 

**Groceries.**

 

Alexander sprinted to the closest gas station, buying the missing item and speed-walking back to the dorm.

“I’m back!” Alex called, panting. “The toilet paper’s outside the door.” He put away the groceries and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He had class soon, but he _really_ didn’t want to go. His phone vibrated.

 

**To: lexy <3**

**From: john**

 

**what’s up?**

 

The corners of Alexander’s lips tipped up, and he typed his reply.

 

**To: Laurie :D**

**From: Alexander**

 

**Regretting signing up for a Monday afternoon class.**

 

 **  
** John chuckled down at his phone. He had the same class. **  
  
**

**To: lexy <3**

**From: john**

 

**i have the same class!**

**  
**

Jefferson sat down on his bed on the other side of the room, playing Pokemon on his 3DS.

**  
**

**To: Laurie :D**

**From: Alexander**

**Nevermind.**

It was a flirt, and both men knew it. John grinned, quickly replying. **  
  
**

 

**To: lexy <3**

**From: john**

 

**i now have a reason to enjoy my major**

Alex chuckled at the text. Despite the humor, he worried for the other man’s resentment towards his major. His father should’ve encouraged him, not force him into something he didn’t want to do. That’s what fathers do, right? Not that Alexander would know, of course. He had no idea what having a good father was like. His own walked out of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous m'offensez!: you offend me!
> 
> yo! so, as you can probably tell from this chapter, i changed some stuff. i decided, for the sake of the plot, to change things so that alex and john have the same major. i also edited some mistakes i noticed while rereading previous chapters (and, of course, changed some dialogue and stuff because of the major change). i hope you guys don't mind that i did this! i just felt that it would be better for the plot line and stuff if alex and john had the same major.
> 
> V V unimportant rambling tbh V V
> 
> also i'm not lazy i really just took a while to finish this chapter. i didn't have my phone or laptop sat-wed, so i couldn't write, and i also got stuck, like, halfway through this chapter. so, i'm actually pretty proud of this fic. it's the most successful work i've done before and i, personally, enjoy writing it. i don't find myself regretting starting it like i do most times (war flashback to 12-year-old me writing an X Reader black butler fic and it getting over 1k reads)(12-year-old-me wrote a lot of X Readers)(including sherlock, soul eater, and attack on titan)(fucking weeb)(i'm sorry)(i'm going to end this now)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party with the Schuyler sisters

“Alexander, you can’t just stay up all night writing!” Angelica Schuyler complained, sitting and leaning against Jefferson’s bed.

“Angelica, you _know_ I have to finish this before tomorrow,” Alex replied, typing. “I have a schedule!”

“This paper is due in literally three weeks! I came here to talk to you about something, not watch you type. I’ve been waiting for an hour already for you to finish.” The woman sighed, folding her arms. Her sister, Eliza, was the only one of the three Schuyler sisters who hadn’t met Alexander. She wanted to introduce the two, figuring they’d get along well. Alex paused, shifting his gaze to the stunning woman to his right. He saved his file, closing the lid. Angelica smiled.

“Good. Now that you’re done, there’s a party we’re going to.”

  
  
The party, of course, was held in a different building of dorms. After changing and walking all the way there, it’d taken them around an hour to arrive after the idea had been suggested. The Schuyler sisters hosted the party. The only reason Angelica wasn’t helping her sisters set up was because Peggy had sent her to fetch Alexander.

“No one’s here! Why were you rushing me?” Alex questioned Angelica, thoroughly annoyed. He could’ve finished his essay!

“Because I’m hosting, so I _have_ to be here early!” Angelica snapped in reply, sitting on the couch. There was a knock. Peggy rushed to open the door.

“Eliza! Did you get the stuff?” Alex turned his head to the door, hearing the previously absent Schuyler’s name.

“Of course!” She entered, setting bags down at the counter. Eliza was breath-takingly stunning, like both of her sisters. Her sleek, black hair tumbled down her shoulders over a pale pink blouse that fit her in all the right ways, and her skin was a flawless, light tan. She turned to face Angelica and Alexander on the couch, smiling. “I’m Elizabeth Schuyler, the middle sister. Everyone calls me Eliza.”

“I’m Alexander Hamilton, or Alex.” Alex rose, taking a step towards her and taking her outstretched hand. He brought it to his lips, then let it fall. Peggy giggled from behind her.

“Oh, quit it, you doofus!” Angelica hit his shoulder. “She’s not into guys.” Alexander froze, eyebrows raised.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Alex jumped to an apology, but Eliza rose her hand with a smile to stop him.

“It’s completely fine. It happens all too often.” Eliza assured him, sitting in a chair as Alexander settled back onto the couch.

“I’m actually bisexual, so I suppose we can talk about girls together.” He grinned, his statement making the other woman laugh.

“I’m actually in a relationship. She’s supposed to be here by now.” Eliza turned to the door with a frown. That is, until it swung open to a woman pulling John Laurens in by his ear.

“Sorry I’m late, sweetie, I had to drag this kid along.” The woman apologized to Eliza, approaching her and placing a kiss to her cheek. Of course, she was still dragging John. He gave a sheepish smile to Alex, waving. The man didn’t notice, as he had dissolved into a fit of giggles. Eliza frowned at the woman.

“Why?” She inquired.

“Hercules and Lafayette went on a date and put me in charge as his babysitter.” By then, the mystery woman had let go of John’s ear, and he had sat beside Alexander, pouting.

“Oh! Alexander, this is Maria Lewis.” Eliza introduced the two.

“Maria, a pleasure. I’m Alexander Hamilton, or Alex.” He held out a hand, and she shook it, smiling. As the four women engaged in a conversation about girl things and such, Alex leaned over to John.

“I feel really out of place.” He murmured, his breath fanning out across John’s ear and neck. John shivered involuntarily.

“Yeah.” John replied.

“Oh, Mars! You missed it!” Peggy said suddenly, grinning. “Alex didn’t know that Lizzy’s gay and kissed her hand, and when Angie told him, he got all flustered and embarrassed!” She giggled uncontrollably.

“Well, _Hamilton, do_ you have a problem with that?” Maria turned to the man, folding her arms and standing slightly in front of Eliza. Eliza placed a hand on Maria’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her, but to no avail. Alexander held up his hands in defense, stuttering and flushing.

“W-What? Of course not! I mean, I’m bi, s-so if I had a problem…” He trailed off, staring at his hands. John turned to Alex, grinning.

“You’re bi? I’m gay!” His eyes sparkled. Alexander did his best to tear his gaze from the gorgeous man beside him, but with little results. He gave into impulses and quickly closed the gap to press his lips to John’s cheek fleetingly, almost immediately pulling back. Alex flushed, staring back down at his hands. John paused, staring at Alex with wide-eyes.

“ _Vous êtes merveilleux_ .” Alexander muttered. “ _Precious_.”

Angelica cleared her throat, pulling both men out of their heads. They looked up at her, and she merely raised a questioning eyebrow at them. The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” John offered immediately, rushing to the door. When he opened it, James Madison, Thomas Jefferson, and Aaron Burr entered. Angelica sighed in annoyance, making Alex turn to her in confusion.

“Burr is here and Jefferson will probably start a fight.” She muttered. Alexander nodded, looking back to the door where more party-goers had entered. Eliza rose.

“I’ll get the music and drinks and such.” She offered, leaving to do the mentioned. The music was first, speakers having been set up earlier for the party. As more people entered, more drinks were set out and more drinks were consumed by the group of six from earlier. They ended up getting drunk and nostalgic, playing stupid middle school group games together. The party raged on around them, and they had successfully ignored it until two voices began to rise above the others.

“You wanna go, Jefferson? I've beat you before!” Mystery man claimed. Jefferson shrugged.

“So? What matters is if you beat me now.” Jefferson sneered. The other man rose his fist, making Angelica leap to her feet.

“No fighting in my dorm! Jefferson, shut up-”

“That’s what I've been saying.” Madison muttered from behind Jefferson.

“... and Joseph, I know, we all want to beat up Jefferson.” She finished, looking at the man, ‘Joseph’. Jefferson pouted, turning to complain to a very exasperated looking Madison. The party continued. Angelica sat back down with an annoyed sigh, folding her legs. “Where were we again?” John cracked a stunning smile.

“Spin the bottle!” She groaned.

“But my _sisters_ are playing!” Angelica protested. “Besides, don’t you think that's a little _too_ cliche for a college party?” As she finished her sentence, a drunk Aaron Burr stumbled over to the circle, leaning on Alexander with a dazed smile.

“H _eyyy…_ Angelica.” He winked. John attempted to contain his giggles - he had the most _adorable_ giggle - at the intoxicated Burr’s failed attempt at flirting. “Are you Aeropostale? ‘Cause- no, that’s an insult, my apologies.” He continued his blabbering as a very concerned-looking James Madison approached him and led the protesting drunk away from the group. Alexander stared at the shoulder Burr had been leaning on with a very conflicted expression.

“Well, uh…” The man trailed off as John collapsed onto the floor, clutching his stomach as choked laughter escaped from his lips. Alex’s eyes sparkled as he looked down at him. _Fucking hell,_ Alexander thought, _this man is God’s gift to the world._

“Let’s play never have I ever!” Peggy announced excitedly. The six groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation:
> 
> Vous êtes merveilleux- you're marvelous
> 
>  
> 
> i'm a little eh with this chapter, but it's a bit of a filler for whatever i wanna do next, so i hope you guys don't mind that. this fic is probably the most regularly updated one i've ever written, so yay. (also james madison is lowkey the mom of his group. i just imagine he'd constantly be keeping the other two in check. he's such a smol)
> 
> well, i know that this fic isn't amazing, and you guys could be reading so many better things, but thanks for sticking with me. it really means a lot. this has turned out so much better than i ever imagined, so thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos for me. it really does make my day :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party + post-party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update, i know :/  
> it's rly short and i'm rly sorry about that

“John, what time is it?” Alexander inquired, yawning and leaning his head on the freckled man’s shoulder. He checked his phone. 

“Time for you to get back to the dorm.” John muttered, leaning his own head on the smaller man’s. 

“Jefferson is probably with Madison.” Alex mumbled in reply, sneering slightly. He had nothing against the two and their relationship, just the fact that they always use  _ his  _ dorm for their sexcapades. “I really wish I didn't know Jefferson’s a bottom.”

“Stay in mine. Burr usually stays with Theo on party nights.” John suggested, looking down at his friend. “He knows we get in fights when we're drunk. It just doesn’t work.” Alexander nodded. 

“Ah, my dear Laurens! And, of course,  _ mon petite lion,  _ have you taken good care of our friend here?” Both mens’ heads turned to see a grinning, tipsy Lafayette dragging a reluctant Hercules to the couch. Alex smiled, a warm smile that made John’s heart backflip. 

“Little lion?” He questioned, raising an amused eyebrow. 

“Yes, Alexander! Small man, but not so small a temper,  _ mom ami _ .” They winked as they fell onto the couch beside Alexander. He flushed, leaning slightly into John. 

“What do you mean?” The small man asked, confused.

“I’ve heard talk of you and your, how you say, hot-headedness!” They laughed, throwing an arm around the dark-haired man. Alex chuckled uncomfortably, shrinking away from his outgoing friend. 

“Uh, Alex, do you know where the bathroom is?” John asked, doing his best to get the other man out of his discomfort. He turned to John with wide eyes, nodding vigorously. 

“I’ll show you!” He stood abruptly, Lafayette’s arm falling to the couch. John followed suit, and they made their way into the hall outside the dorm. 

“I’m sorry, Laf gets this way when they’re drunk. Loud-mouthed,  _ very  _ French, and  _ very  _ affectionate.” John apologized on behalf of his friend, placing a comforting hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. Alex shrugged, staring down at his feet he shuffled nervously. 

“I just… didn’t want  _ that  _ reputation so quickly, I suppose.” He thought aloud. “I understand that it’s true, yes, but so quickly?”

John pressed a kiss to the top of Alexander’s head, worried. 

“We should get you home.”

“Yeah.”

  
  
  
  


“John, are you  _ sure  _ Burr won’t come back?” The small man questioned for the sixth time. John huffed. 

“If you’re so unsure, you can just share my bed.” He mumbled. Alex turned scarlet, shifting uncomfortably in Aaron Burr’s bed. Giving in, he rose, transferring to John’s bed. He avoided any contact at first, until John tossed an arm over his waist. Alexander hesitantly intertwined his fingers with John’s. John smiled, tugging Alex back towards his chest, tangling their legs.

Alexander flushed, feeling John rest his chin above his head. The two fit like puzzle pieces, Alex’s slightly smaller body the perfect size for John’s arms to wrap around.

“You’re warm.” John mumbled sleepily. Alexander chuckled nervously. 

“You smell good.” It was true. John had a sort of musk to him, not exactly describable. It smelled like safety, like  _ home.  _ It engulfed Alex’s every thought. Everything about it just screamed out  _ “John!” _ . He seemed to envelop every part of Alexander. It smelled like John, felt like John, even the sound of the man’s breathing was just  _ John, John, John, John. _

Alex had never been somebody who was quick to trust, and, if he were to be honest with himself, he was terrified of how quick he was to trust this man. He barely knew the guy, other than that he had daddy issues, shared a major with him, and was absolutely  _ stunning. _

“John?” Alex murmured into the other man’s ear. John furrowed his brows.

“Mm?” John mumbled, on the verge of sleep.

“Knock, knock.” The taller man laughed.

“Who’s there?”

“Daisy.” 

“Daisy who?”

“Daisy me rollin’, they hatin’!”

John gave into an exhausted, drunk fit of giggles. 

“Okay, okay, knock, knock!” John began, still giggling.

“Who’s there?”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck who?

“Fuck you!”

“You wish!”

The two men collapsed into laughter, vulnerable to any joke in their sleepy states.

“We should sleep.” John suggested, “I have class.”

“Okay.”

“Alright.”

“G’night.”

“Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the bed-bugs bite.”

“Shut up!” They chuckled one last time before their breaths evened out, giving into the beckon of sleep.

  
  
  
  


“Uh… Laurens? Alexander?” Alexander shifted, cuddling into the larger man, his curly hair engulfing Alex’s own head. 

“Burr?” A mumbled reply from John. 

“I'll go get breakfast started, I suppose.” The door closed. Alexander let out a sleepy mumble, completely incomprehensible. 

“Hey, Alex,” Laurens nudged Alex, “we gotta wake up.”

“Why?” Alexander flipped so that his head rested on the larger man’s chest, his arms gripping John’s waist. 

“You  _ really _ like cuddling, don't you?”

“I  _ really  _ like you.”

John laughed. Burr opened the door again, checking in on the two. 

“Alexander, do you like French Toast?” He questioned, velvety voice in all its glory. 

“I _ really  _ like your voice. And French Toast.”

“Ah, thank you? Breakfast’ll be done soon.” 

“Thank you, Aaron.” John replied, stroking Alex’s hair mindlessly. John sat up, moving Alexander to his lap and stretching his arms. Alex’s hair splayed out across John’s thighs, turning a pale golden in the morning sun streaming through the window. He had curled into a tight ball, as if shielding himself from the outside world. The normally animated face of Alexander Hamilton had relaxed into the look of someone at complete ease, contrasting his body language. He looked absolutely  _ stunning _ , and it took everything John had to not just curl up under the covers with the man he was slowly but surely falling for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've been lazy lately and therefor didn't update, so...
> 
> i feel like lams is moving fast but eh who cares? i, too, am a reader of my own story.  
> also addd gender nuetral!laf hope you don't mind. i've just gotten really into that headcannon lately so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyways yay for more of my shitty writing that's slowly going downhill so don't mind me!!
> 
> my bday's in a week (July 24th, same as J-Lo, Mitch Grassi, Kristen Chenowith, Bindi Irwin, and, the best of all, Amelia Earhart) so i'll probably update then :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> washingdad ft. caring aaron burr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so tired so sorry for a shitty filler that still kinda thickens the plot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair. Burr had quite the talent for cooking, acknowledged in both John and Alexander’s “thank you”s.

“Alexander, how are you liking America so far?” Burr suddenly inquired, the silence becoming unbearable. “I hear you immigrated.”

Alex laughed nervously, pushing away the now-empty plate. “It’s definitely… _interesting,_ to say the least. I can't stand the snow.”

John’s eyebrows raised. “Oh?”

“It didn't snow back in Nevis.” Alexander ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was never good in social settings, that is if it didn't involve a debate of some sort. He could usually only hold a feasible conversation with someone he's close with, which had shrunk down to none after coming to America. It was quite a drawback in his case, given his already-low social status. He had been developing a bit of a more charismatic attitude back in Nevis, but he never got too far. Perhaps he never would.

“Is that so?” Burr questioned. “If you don't mind my prying, exactly _why_ did you come to America?” A thud came from under the table, followed with a hiss of pain from Aaron.

“Alex, you don't have to answer,” John assured the shorter man, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was similar to the night before, after Lafayette had arrived at the party. Alex shook his head.

“It's alright, really-” Alexander's reassurance was cut off by his phone ringing in his back pocket. He pulled it out, quickly glancing at the caller ID before standing suddenly, rushing into the bedroom and answering the call.

“Sir?” Alex’s first word to whoever was on the other end. A sigh followed his use of the formality.

“Alex, good. I need you to come to my office immediately. It’s important.”

 

After saying rushed goodbyes, thank you's, and apologies, Alexander rushed to his dorm, ignoring the couple curled, naked and asleep in Jefferson’s bed. He threw on the nicest outfit he could find, black slacks and a white button-down, not bothering to change out of his worn Converse, and pulled his hair into a ponytail as he trotted down the stairs. Smoothing out his shirt as he exited the dorm building, Alex made his way to campus and into the main office, knocking on a door that read 'Mr. Washington’.

“Come in!”

Alexander entered hesitantly, peeking his head in to see a man behind a desk beckoning him in. He did so, shutting the door behind him and standing behind one of the two plush chairs facing the desk. The man behind the desk had warm eyes and deep-cut smile lines framing his eyes. It contradicted his pressed lips and tense posture.

“Son-”

“Don't call me son.”

“Fine, _Alex._ I've heard rumors around the school, and I wanted to check in you.”

Alex paused. He was expecting some horrible news, maybe something’d happened to Martha, or he was expelled for some reason. But  _rumors?_

“You called me in for _rumors?”_ He was dumbfounded. “I can handle myself. I'm not the boy you adopted last year. I'm better now.”

“I know that, son-”

“I'm not your son.”

“ _Alex!”_

The man froze, knowing he had overstepped. Washington had a temper, that Alex knew, but he usually kept in under checks around Alexander. The other man squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to calm his breathing, and through it, his temper.

“Alexander, please.” He sounded tired. His voice cracked as he spoke his son’s name, and only then did Alex recognize a little of himself in the man closest to a father the orphan had ever had. Bags pulled down Washington’s once-bright eyes, and his clothes were a disheveled mess, resembling the papers on his desk. His wrinkles were no longer from a perpetual expression but rather age, stress, and lack of sleep.

“Sir-”

“Come home, Alexander.”

Alexander looked up from his fidgeting hands in shock.

“Martha misses you. She's worried about you.” He said. “You haven't called her at all since you began this semester. She's doing that thing where she knits enough blankets for an army. Her hands have been shaking, too, so they're sloppy and not even usable. She misses you, son.”

Alex didn't correct him that time.

“She’s been putting me on edge because of her nervous energy. I've lost my counterpart in piles upon piles of knit blankets, Alex. She needs you. We need you. Alex, _I_ need you. You can't ignore us forever. Son, I _run the school you attend.”_

“Sir-”

“ _Alex-”_

“George!” Alex used his first name, something Washington had asked him to do when they'd first met. Alexander only used it on occasion. “This weekend. I can do this weekend. I'll come home for our regular Sunday night dinner, like I promised I would do from time to time before I moved out.”

Washington stood, walking around his desk and placing a hand on his adopted son’s shoulder. That is, until he did something out of character. He hugged Alexander. It was firm, reassuring. Exactly what Alex would’ve expected. And for one moment in his life, Alexander felt at _home._

 

“That was… _sudden.”_ Burr thought aloud. “Is he normally like that?”

John chuckled. “Spastic? Yes. But like that? I haven't known him long enough or well enough to know if that's out of the norm in any way.”

“I hope everything’s alright.” Aaron mumbled, toying with the food on his plate. He liked the man, but worried about him. “He seems troubled, don't you think?”

“Well, I suppose. There are some rumors that he's Washington’s adopted son.” John commented casually.

“Really? I heard he’s a foreign exchange student.” Both men shrugged.

“People will talk. I guess we won't know unless he opens up to us.” John replied. Burr pressed his lips together.

“You seem awfully attached to him, and you’re not quick to trust. I mean, look at us…” They laughed.

“Burr, you're a different case altogether!” John joked, grinning.

“But seriously, John,” Laurens knew it was serious when Aaron used his first name. “Are you sure he's trustworthy?”

John shrugged, placing his chin on his fist. “He doesn't seem stable enough to even _think_ about how anybody else sees him.” John murmured, thinking about how distressed the man had been the night before. John definitely worried about the man. He seemed so… _fragile,_ but at the same time so incredibly strong.

“I think it’s safe to say that he’s a mess.” Burr murmured. John nodded.

“I’ll fix him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so my writing is definitely going downhill and i have really bad writer's block so don't mind me jumping into a volcano :DDD
> 
> in other news: i got a phone!! and ima say it again cause ima selfish hoe but my birthday's this sunday!!  
> pls consider this a bday update bc i haven't started writing chapter 8 and i'd have to post it tom but i want the next update to be good to make up for how bad this has been so far so :/
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO (#spon) the oneshots i wrote are now a series!!! and i added one!!! i have, like, three more in the works!! so go check 'em out they all go together 'n shit and i'm kinda proud.  
> ABOUT:  
> euphoria!!  
> if you read it!! please!! comment!! your!! answer!! to!! my!! question!!  
> i kinda/sorta wanna continue it but i think it's a better read as a oneshot?? i could continue it separately as a little Extra™ thing. i'm not gonna be able to post the version from johns pov if i dont get an answer to my question, so...


	8. Sorry

Hello. Tis me, Ace. I am so very sorry, but I won't be continuing this. I'm not going to delete it, bc I might randomly want to continue it  (don't get your hopes up). My ships come and go, and I still ship Lams, but it's not my current focus, which is Klance. When my main ship changes, I usually lose inspiration for that ship, therefor making me unable to continue to write for that ship, unless you want shitty writing and plot (You deserve better!!). If you want some amazing Lams fics, check out my bookmarks. Please forgive me, but thank you for all of your support and love. This is the most successful fic I've ever written, but my interests have changed, and I wouldn't be proud of what I posted if I were to continue. It's been fun, and  _please, please, please, please, **please**_ check out my bookmarks for more Lams. 

 

Until next time!


End file.
